Talk:Joshua Duggar/@comment-70.67.80.94-20150715180713/@comment-25803656-20150831003858
Ik right?! Doesn't the world have anything better today and even if what he did was wrong he regrets it just like he knows he was unfaithful to his wife by cheating on her he regrets that too. Plus he is human he is gonna make mistakes that he will confuse and regret it is not like he does not have the ability to love or feel.i actually think a worse case scenario would be if he was like a serial killer. And I do not get why Anna's family care about his past since he was not even dating Anna at the time his past crime happened. There are a lot More worse people in the world than Josh. Josh can at least learn from his mistakes. Anna's brother annoys with the whole "he hurt my sister she divorce him because of his past and what he recently did." Um yeah I get that her brother is protective but he is overdoing it and overreacting just a bit. Yeah I would be pissed if my sibling got cheated on but I would talk things out calmly with the person and not go straight to divorce. Iam actually proud of Anna for standing up to her brother and saying no to divorcing josh. Iam pretty sure I could find a way worse case scenario for a reality tv show married couple to be in that would surpass what josh has done. I feel sorry for him he is trying to be a better person and all he does is get criticized! He has not done anything to his children and yet Anna's brother does not want josh around them,he did like one to Hurt Anna one and it is one thing he regrets&confessed to.geeze the world should be more focused on the people who end up dead from crimes that would surpass what josh did. Nobody can change the fact that josh is always gonna be there dad,Anna is always gonna love him no what he ends up doing. I agree with you he should be left alone at this point especially since he regrets everything he does(his past&what he recently did). He even called himself a hypocrite for cheating on his wife. Yeesh people give the poor guy a chance to prove himself to be a good person. There was only a 3 month time span between the teenage secret getting revealed and the Cheating Scandal.he is trying to be a good person.:( I feel sorry for Anna her family is making her consider divorcing Josh when he regrets what he did both times(no wonder his past was kept a secret). He is trying to prove himself to be faithful it would probably help if the world had never revealed his stupid past secret to begin with. Nobody is perfect! Everybody makes mistakes it makes us human. Anna should not even be considering thinking of divorcing him for his recent scandal that is just plain stupid since he feels ashamed of what he did,meaning he regrets what he did. He is one person who made two mistakes(both of which he is not proud of). Heck his sisters have even forgiven him for his teenage scandal!,his sister Jessa recently posted a message on Facebook about forgiveness. He can actually learn how to regret what he does everytime he does something he is not proud of(even if it was something he kept a secret). Geeze the poor guy should be not talked about this much for stuff he regrets!,especially not when he is trying to be a better person:( I totally agree with you no wonder his family kept his past a secret especially with his sisters(and actually it is 4 sisters we just only know of Jessa and Jill,there were 5 victims because the 5th victim was a non-relative(I think it was a babysitter). I just feel really bad for him he is trying to learn from his mistakes but no one is giving him enough time to do that. And considering he molsted the 5 victims in 2002&2003 who cares about a past sin that was covered up because he was not proud of it. He is not even proud of his recent crime! Geeze he wants to be a better person he is not proud of his crime life! He is just gonna keep regretting everything he does. He should of not be talked about This much with his crime life he is not even proud of it for crying out loud. I am with Jessa about forgiveness he deserves it at this point. Iam not saying he is perfect but he does make mistakes just like everyone else. I feel like he would have a better chance of being a better person if his wife would be able to see that he regrets what he did,clearly she makes him a better person,she helps him out. I would honestly love to knock some sense into her family right now because clearly they do not have any at this point. I really hate his victim from the cheating scandal at this point because she claims josh is hiding more and that there might be more girls to follow after her. Um yeah okay that makes zero sense for a guy who is ashamed that he was unfaithful to his wife with just one girl I highly doubt he would cheat on her with another girl especially not since he regrets cheating on his wife with just one girl. I feel so bad for him at this point:( he is not even happy with his criminal life.